Saying Goodbye to Jason Gideon
by 741N73D 4N63L
Summary: Spencer sighs. "I have some bad news." I frown. "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" He sighs again. "No, everyone is not okay. Gideon's been murdered." Spencer Reid calls his fiancée Catherine Jareau after Jason Gideon's death. Post Nelson's Sparrow.
1. Wayward Son

AN: This was going to be a single chapter in another story, but it got away from me and is now over 12k words long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with anyone you do not recognize.

* * *

 **Saying Good-bye to Jason Gideon**

* * *

Carry on my wayward son,

They'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest,

Don't you cry no more.

\- Carry On My Wayward Son, Kansas

* * *

Friday February 1, 2015

5:45 pm Lyon

11:45 am Washington DC

I look away from the passing scenery and down at my phone in surprise when it rings. I smile in delight as Spencer's name and face appear on the screen and answer cheerfully: "Hi Spence! How's your day going? Are you having lunch right now?"

Spencer's voice breaks on my name. "C-Catherine."

I'm immediately concerned. "What's wrong Spence? You sound terrible. Are you sick?"

I can hear the tension in his voice. "I'm not sick. I – um, I have some bad news."

"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" I frown.

He sighs. "No, everyone is not okay. Gideon has died."

My jaw drops. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"He was murdered..." Spencer's voice is hoarse.

I blink in shock. "Do the Police have any leads?"

His answer is a quiet "We got the guy yesterday."

I frown in confusion. "Spencer, when did Gideon die?"

He's quiet for a moment before replying: "Wednesday. We got the call to go up to his cabin in the middle of the night."

"Spencer…" I bite my lip. "Today is Friday."

I hear him sigh. "I know."

"Why didn't you call on Wednesday or even yesterday?" My voice sounds small even to my ears.

Spencer's voice wobbles, "I am sorry. At first it was just that I didn't want to wake you up, I'd forgotten about the time difference, and then there was the case, we had to figure out what happened, who would do such a thing, and why, and then by the time I sat down at the end of the day I knew that if I called you, I would have started crying and not been able to stop..."

I follow his ramble with minimal difficulty and my heart breaks for him. "Oh Spence! I -"

He cuts me off: "I'm sorry, I have to go. I love you."

I'm stunned. "Wait!"

He hangs up.

I stand up and walk to the small bathroom to collect myself instead of throwing my phone across the aisle or bursting into tears in public.

* * *

6:17 pm

I lean against the closed bathroom door. My phone rings and rings but no one answers. I sigh in frustration and call my sister again, mumbling; "Come on Jen! Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"Catherine," Jennifer's voice fills me with a much-needed dose of tranquility. I can hear the smile in her voice: "I'm assuming Spencer has spoken with you. He said he would call when I offered."

I sigh. "Hi Jen. Are you doing okay?"

She sighs too. "Okay with which bit?"

I grimace. "Let's start with last week: Are you sleeping better? Have you been hallucinating at all in the past 6 days? Are y-"

"Catherine!" She cuts me off abruptly.

"What?" I mutter. "You said I should check back in with you."

"Now is _not_ the time." The stern tone in her voice makes me wince.

"Yes 'um," I mumble.

Jennifer sighs. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. When did Spencer call?"

I look at my watch. "About a half hour ago. I'd been on the train for just over an hour when he called."

"Where are you going?" She sounds suspicious.

"The Ambassador called on Monday and said she wanted to meet with me. We're going out for a late dinner. I'm not entirely sure why but I have my suspicions." I wrinkle my nose. "I had to pack fancy clothes."

"Oh?" Her tone is mildly interested.

I roll my eyes. "Last weekend when I went for family dinner, someone had laid out half a dozen bridal magazines on my dresser."

My sister bursts out laughing. "You'll have to let Emily know, if you haven't already told her."

I blanch. "Oh crap! I'm going to see Emily later tonight or tomorrow, I don't know when she and Abby are arriving with Maura. Has anyone told her?"

"Yeah," Jen sighs. "Penelope called her."

"When?" I ask warily.

Her tone is defeated. "Wednesday…"

I growl in frustration. "So you mean to tell me that everyone in our family knew except me! Today is Friday! Why didn't anyone call me earlier?"

She sighs. "I was going to and so was Penelope, but Spence said he would do it. We didn't question him further." She's quiet for a moment before whispering, "I'm sorry. I honestly thought Spence would have called sooner. He looked like he needed someone to talk to. Are you okay Kitty Cat?"

I scowl, then shrug. "I think I'm still in shock. I hadn't thought about Gideon since the last time Spencer brought him up, and that was over a year ago." I bite my lip, "Jenny, Spence doesn't sound well. Can you look in on him, please? I don't think he's eaten, he doesn't like to when he's upset."

"I know," Jen sighs, "I can and I probably will once Henry comes home from school but I think Dave's got us covered. He took Spence back to his home last night and got him very drunk. Apparently, Dave managed to win two chess games back to back. He also hasn't let Spencer leave yet today."

I snort in amusement. "Okay, maybe I'm a little less upset that he didn't call now. When's the funeral?"

She exhales loudly. "Monday, three days from now."

I close my eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to make it home Jen. I'm sorry."

"I know Catherine. You're so far away, no one expects you to drop everything and come home. I doubt you'd be able to get time off work either," she whispers. "It's okay. We'll be okay... I love you. Don't forget to call me later, I'll want to know how dinner with The Ambassador went."

I sigh, "I love you too. Bye Jen."

She hangs up and I'm left standing in a cramped bathroom on a train in France with my family 4000 miles away.

* * *

6:33 pm

I am in a daze when I exit the train onto platform A at Paris' Gare de Lyon and follow the stream of people heading towards the main doors, rolling suitcase in tow. As such, I don't even see Emily until she appears directly in my path. I stop short and blink stupidly up at her.

Emily studies my face for a moment before leaning in and kissing both my cheeks. "Bonjour Catherine. It's good to see you." She takes hold of my suitcase and starts walking to the side exit, calling back over her shoulder. "Come on, I've got a car waiting."

I walk quickly to catch up to her. "Hi Em, nice to see you too. I didn't expect you to be in Paris so early. Where are Maura and Abby? Are they waiting in the taxi?"

Emily looks at her watch before muttering darkly in French. "We're going to be late."

I frown and answer her in French. "Late? Emily, our family dinner isn't until tomorrow."

Emily shakes her head and continues walking. "I'm not talking about the family dinner; besides, we're skipping that."

I wrinkle my nose. "Your mother is going to be pissed off. Where are we going?"

"Where do you think we're going?" Emily turns her head and frowns at me. "We have a funeral to attend."

I stop walking. "Oh no! Who else has died?"

Emily swears under her breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that. No one else that you know has died besides Gideon." She sighs. "There are eyes on us right now, please don't make a scene."

I shiver and bend down to re-tie my shoelaces. My eyes do a full sweep of the area; sure enough, there are two people in plain clothes and another two in suits, none of whom I recognize, clocking our movements.

Emily sighs again. "Come on, Catherine; I'll tell you almost anything you want to know but not until we're in the _car_."

I stand up and silently follow Emily out through the door and on to Allée de Bercy.

Emily directs me to the car. "Where did you think we were going?" She hands my suitcase to Jean-Claude, who puts it in the trunk and smiles at me.

I wave half-heartedly at him and open the car door, gesturing for Emily to climb in first. "I thought my meeting with The Ambassador had been moved up or changed locations. I was supposed to meet your mother for dinner tonight at 7:30." I climb in beside Emily. "Yesterday you asked me to fly here, but I had already purchased my train ticket. You said it wasn't a problem."

Emily winces. "Your dinner has been rearranged, my mother understands." She looks at the driver in the rear-view mirror. "Le Bourget airport, please."

I frown at her. "We're not flying from Charles de Gaule or Orly? Emily -"

She turns back to me and speaks in German, "Like this, please."

I roll my eyes at Emily's precaution but I follow her lead and switch to German: "Emily, I don't have enough cash to buy an international plane ticket last minute. This isn't like at home where I have cash on hand at all times."

"Yes," Emily nods. "And that's fine. You're not paying for a plane ticket. Le Bourget is a private airport."

I purse my lips. "Are we borrowing your mother's plane?"

Emily shakes her head. "No."

I frown, more confused than before.

"Now," Emily runs a hand through her hair, "I've spoken with Jacques and he said it's okay."

I blink at her apparent non sequitur. "Whom?"

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Your boss; Jacques Dubois."

"Oh," I mumble. "Why'd you speak with him?"

Emily continues as if I hadn't spoken. "I also spoke with Clyde Easter. We're flying directly to DC. The funeral is on Monday but I know that Dave has planned a private memorial for the team, the two of us, and Stephen on Sunday. Then I'll have to be around until the following weekend for work."

I blink.

She sighs, "Do you remember the big meetings we spoke about in November?"

I nod.

Emily smiles and speaks quickly: "Well, the first one is next Thursday and Friday. I'm going to be working at the DC office doing prep work and working on the usual stuff until then. It was Okayed, and this way I can attend the funeral and not have to make 4 transatlantic flights in a week. Since you're an intern for Interpol, and I run the London office, I spoke with Jacques. He said I could borrow you for the next week, so you've been drafted as my assistant Tuesday through Friday. We'll fly back to London or Pairs together either Friday night or Saturday evening. You can crash at my flat that night and fly back to Lyon Sunday, or fly back the same night. Oh, and Jacques also said that if all goes well this time, and you're amenable, I could borrow you again for the big end of the fiscal year meeting in Lyon in March."

It takes me a minute to work through her rambling speech but when I do all I can manage is a shocked look.

Emily grimaces. "I'm sorry Catherine; it was the best I could do on such short notice."

I reach over and squeeze Emily's hand. "Thank you! It's so much better than what I could have managed. I'd resigned myself to missing the funeral, but I wasn't sure how I was supposed to help Spence when I was 4000 miles away," I grimace.

Emily grins at me. "I'm glad you're happy." She looks at her watch. "We have time for a couple of questions, ask away."

I laugh quietly. "Where are Abby and Maura?"

Emily smiles. "Maura and Abby are in London. Maura's Science Fair project is due on Monday so they're going to skip dinner with my mother and spend all weekend making sure everything is perfect."

I raise an eyebrow. "That sounds unusually last minute for your daughter."

She rolls her eyes. "Maura finished the project last weekend, but she's has been stressed about her oral presentation. She refuses to practice in front of me anymore." Emily sighs.

I snicker. "What did you do?"

A smile creeps across her face. "I may have offered a few helpful suggestions on how to put the board together..."

I smirk. "Did you offer the suggestions after she'd already put it together with Abby?"

Emily blushes.

I fiddle with the end of my braid. "Who was watching us at the train station?"

"That's my new security detail." Emily grimaces.

I scowl. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, did you ditch your protection again?"

She rolls her eyes, "No, mother. They're tailing us both in the beige car, three behind and the next lane over as well as the black car, two up. I'll introduce you to them once we're at the airport. And for the record I ditched the last team because they were getting sloppy and needed the practice."

I snicker.

Emily grins at me, but then sobers. "Now we have to get back to the uncomfortable bit before we arrive at the airport. Are you ready?"

I clench my jaw and nod.

Emily sighs. "There are going to be a bunch of people on the plane, Catherine. I know who most of them are so I can tell you their names, but there are always a couple of people who receive permission to come along for expediency. I'm sorry; I know you're in shock and grieving. I am too, but we need to set a couple of ground rules: These are either my subordinates or peers. Jacques Dubois will be on the flight as well as someone from The Hauge, probably Maxime Janssens. They will each have two assistants and there will be a several security guards. You'll need to address me as either Director Prentiss or Ms. Prentiss. You can't hug me, sit on my lap, or lean against me, but you can sit next to me provided I'm not working. I know you can't control it, and I will do my best to protect and shield you, but not having a panic attack on the flight would be better for both of us."

I nod stiffly and think sarcastically: _Thanks Emily, I surely won't have a panic attack now that you've told me not to!_

Emily sighs again. "Do you have any more questions before we need to face the music?"

 _She looks miserable._ I bite my lip before asking: "Can I hug you before we get on the plane?"

Emily smiles sadly, "Of course, Creirwy (Kree-ree). I really am sorry about all of this, but it was the only way to get you on to the plane and home in time." She studies my face. "Have you had a chance to cry for Gideon yet?"

I start to nod before shaking my head. "Not really."

The car pulls to a stop and I unbuckle my seat belt.

Emily squeezes Jean-Claude's shoulder and says in English, "Please give us five minutes alone."

"Oui, Madame Emily," He nods and exits the car.

Emily unbuckles her seat belt and holds out her arms to me, "Come here Creirwy."

I slide across the seat and latch onto her.

* * *

7:10 pm

A knock on the window startles me back to awareness and I flinch.

"Shh!" Emily whispers and tightens her hold on me, "It's just Jean-Claude, you're okay."

I nod.

Emily releases me, leans back, and sighs. "Come on Creirwy, find your sunglasses and then we'll go meet my penguins."

I retrieve my sunglasses from my purse and put them on before I get out of the car. Emily has already climbed the stairs and is waiting for me next to a dark haired man and a brunette woman, dressed in matching black suits with white shirts and carrying identical duffel bags.

My lips twitch, _they do sort of look like penguins if you squint._

The three of them enter the building and disappear from sight.

Jean-Claude offers me my suitcase and I whisper a quiet "Merci," before climbing the stairs and entering the airport. Emily and the two agents are just off to one side so I come to a stop a step behind and to the side of Emily. I am well out arm's reach of the two new people.

Emily turns slightly, squeezes my shoulder, and speaks in English: "This is Dr. Catherine Jareau."

My stomach churns. _Emily is doing the same thing Aaron and Gideon used to do for Spence: putting me in a position of authority, even though I appear young, and I'm an intern._

Emily points to each of them in turn, "Catherine, this is Alicia and this is Georges."

"Hello," I murmur, trying to settle my stomach.

To my relief, they nod silently and neither one reaches out to shake my hand.

Emily frowns. "Where are Bilal and Andrés?"

Alicia responds in a crisp, clear voice: "They're currently assessing the building and coordinating with the other teams."

Emily looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Have you memorized their faces?"

"Yeah," I nod. "And I'm pretty sure I spotted the other two back at the train station. "Latino, dark hair, green jacket, an earring or possibly a necklace; I caught a flash of metal. He had a camera and was pretending to be a tourist but he wasn't looking in the usual spots to take pictures. His shoes were wrong for his pants and he kept glancing back at you two." I nod at the suited agents in front of me. "The other was dark skinned, had a shaved head and a dark coat. He was ordering food at the little café next to the main entrance."

Georges' lips tip up into a smile. "Bilal will be both impressed and annoyed; he now owes me another £10. He said you were a civilian with no formal training and I said that you knew Director Prentiss and she does not suffer fools." His smile grows wider, "You will have to tell me how you spotted Bilal. We," he gestures to himself and Alicia, "Are easy to pick out of a crowd, and Andrés is new and a bit nervous, but Bilal is exceptionally well trained."

I smile shyly up at him. "He caught the coffee cup when it fell off the ledge. I know very few people who can do that. My sister, an FBI agent with excellent hand-eye coordination, is not one of them, but..." I point at Emily. "She is."

Both Georges and Alicia laugh.

Alicia touches her earpiece. "All clear." She looks over at Emily. "Are you ready?"

Emily glances at me before replying: "Yes."

As we walk purposefully through the semi crowded airport flanked by Alicia and Georges I whisper to Emily: "Where's Renée? I thought you'd lured her away from The Ambassador to be part of your detail."

"She's elsewhere on assignment." Emily grimaces.

"Okay," I nod. "I won't ask any more questions."

Emily sends me a fleeting smile before focusing back on scanning the airport for potential threats.

I see someone familiar off to the side and blanch. "Em isn't-"

She cuts me off without looking at me: "What did we just talk about in the car?"

I roll my eyes and point discreetly off to the left. "Director Prentiss, isn't that your boss?"

Emily follows my finger, stiffens, and mutters, "Shit!" She grabs my arm, her face anxious for a moment before the walls come back up. "I need you to stay put over by that wall and don't say anything to anyone until I speak to you. Got it?"

Shaken, I nod.

Emily releases me and walks calmly towards Clyde Easter.

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. Please review if you have something to say.


	2. Going Home

AN: Thank you for your reviews. My apologies on the delay in posting this chapter, I have been ill.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with anyone you do not recognize.

* * *

'Cause here we are

We are shining stars

We are invincible

We are who we are

On our darkest day

When we're miles away

Sun will come

We will find our way home

\- Carry On, FUN.

* * *

7:25 pm

"Emily." Clyde Easter's smile resembles that of a shark; it's all teeth.

"Hello Clyde." Emily smiles tightly and looks around the empty room. "Where is everyone else? Are they already on board? I didn't think we were quite so late."

Clyde's smile disappears. "You're not late, and this area is unoccupied because no one else is coming, Emily."

Emily frowns. "What do you mean no one else is coming? Dubois and Janssens are both supposed to be here, with two aids each. Ahmed and Avila, the other half of my team are also supposed to meet me here."

Clyde shrugs. "Can't I do something nice for my favourite person?"

Emily's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Abby is your favourite person, not me."

"Yes she is," he nods, "and I'm doing this for her." He smiles.

Emily snorts. "What did she do this time? Threaten not let you see Maura for another month?"

Clyde shakes his head. "Nothing so serious. She merely asked why I was flying everyone over tonight when they could be spending the weekend with their families."

Emily smirks. "Abby's question is sensible."

Clyde's shark grin is back, "And I wanted to meet your little protégé."

"No." Emily's dark eyes are fierce with determination.

Clyde raises an eyebrow. "Come now Emily, she's standing right over there."

Emily glares. "She's not my protégé."

Clyde waves his hand dismissively. "Protégé, daughter, there's not a whole lot of difference at this point, though I suppose you and Abby will do your best to steer Maura away from law enforcement." He tut-tuts. "You should have denied first my dear; there would then have been a 1% chance of my believing you." He looks pointedly at Catherine. "Is she just going to stand over there looking at nothing?" He frowns. "I must admit to being disappointed. She's not a very good lookout. Can she even read lips?"

Emily sighs. "She's not a spy, Clyde. She's never had to live like we did, and hopefully she never will."

His lips curl into a smirk. "Are you sure? She's spotted all four of the guards."

Emily rolls her eyes. "You and I both know there are 10 guards, 4 visible and 6 plain-clothes agents."

He nods. "Yes, and she's spotted 4 of the latter. I suppose they would be less conspicuous if there were more people for them to blend in with. You know, she looks unassuming enough, she could be a real asset if you trained her up a bit."

Emily's jaw drops and she's about to yell when Clyde waggles his eyebrows.

"You ass!" Emily punches his shoulder. "You've been baiting me! And, NO! She's not doing undercover work, Clyde."

He rubs his shoulder and smiles slightly. "Of course I was; it's quite enjoyable to see you flustered and slightly bent out of shape. But back to my point Emily, you're not her keeper."

Emily glares. "No, I'm not, but you won't want her doing undercover or field work once you see her panic attacks."

He raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think I haven't? Catherine has been in Lyon, closer to me than you, for the better part of 8 months."

She growls. "I swear Clyde, if you threaten her-"

He raises his hands and cuts her off: "No, no. No threats. I'm merely intrigued. You don't ever speak of her to me but Maura talks about her sister all the time and the little I could get out of Abby was fascinating!"

"If you ever go after her Clyde, I will make sure you end up like the last person who threatened a member of my family." Emily's smile is vicious.

He raises an eyebrow. "You're not worried about me threatening Maura, you're worried about my threatening your non-protégé over there?"

"Of course I'm not worried about you threatening Maura." Emily smirks. "You're smart, you know that Abby would eviscerate you."

"Too right." Clyde shudders.

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Have you had enough fun at my expense Clyde?"

He rolls his eyes. "I suppose so."

Emily sighs. "Will it truly be just you, Catherine, the security details and myself on the plane?"

"Actually, since we'll be taking my personal jet, we're only taking your team, Emily. I will have a new detail meet me when we land." He offers her his hand. "I didn't want to make a trying time worse. My condolences on your loss and hers."

"Thank you." Emily exhales slowly, "This will help immensely; Catherine only found out after work today."

Clyde blinks in surprise. "Well then, I am definitely glad I told Dubois, Janssens, and Gallagher not to travel until next week."

"Dr. Jareau." Emily raises her hand and gestures Catherine over.

Catherine walks slowly across the room, coming to a stop just out of Clyde's reach.

"Creirwy, this is Clyde Easter. The President of Interpol," says Emily. Clyde regards Emily curiously at the use of the nickname.

"Hello sir," Catherine murmurs respectfully.

He holds out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

Catherine's shoulders tense but she reaches out and shakes his hand firmly.

He smiles, and then frowns. "We are indoors, please remove your sunglasses."

She stiffens.

Clyde exhales audibly. "I just want to ensure you haven't suddenly received a black eye since you left Lyon this afternoon."

Catherine takes off her sunglasses and looks warily up at him.

Clyde notes her red-rimmed eyes and nods. "Thank you. You can put them on again."

Catherine quickly puts her sunglasses back on and looks away.

"We depart at 20 00 hours. I will see you on the plane." He nods first at Catherine then at Emily, and then he walks through the glass door out onto the tarmac.

Emily takes Catherine's hand in hers.

Catherine's head jerks up in surprise. She bites her lip. "Em- I mean Director Prentiss I-,"

Emily cuts her off: "You can go back to calling me by my name instead of my title; there's no need for formality now. It's just going to be us on the plane, along with my security detail, and Clyde." She grins. "The informality will either amuse or annoy Clyde; personally, I'm hoping for the second option."

Catherine shrugs. "Okay Emmy."

Emily tugs on their joined hands and leads Catherine over to a corner. Emily sighs and, letting go of her hand, arranges them so that no one inside or outside can read their lips. "Creirwy, have you been working with Abby again?"

Catherine nods and smiles shyly at Emily. "Yeah, Abby came to check up on my progress on Tuesday. She said I've gotten better at spotting tails and lip reading in English. She promised to show me something interesting this weekend."

Emily closes her eyes before asking: "And just how many of the guards did you spot while pretending that you weren't eavesdropping on Clyde and me?"

Catherine frowns. "Well, there were the 4 agents in suits, two of yours and two new ones. Then I pinpointed the location of 5 in plain clothes: your two, plus 1 new woman, and 2 new men. But that number doesn't make sense, there should have been six or eight." She ducks her head. "I'm sorry. I know this is important, I'll do better next time."

Emily shakes her head. "Don't be sorry, you did well. Have you been listening to Abby about varying your routes to and from home?"

Catherine nods. "Yeah, but you've told me the same thing for years Emily, and so has Jen." She grumbles: "There are only so many routes to and from my apartment Emily; I have to repeat them eventually. MP thinks I'm nuts."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "MP?"

Catherine smiles. "My roommate, Marie-Pierre."

Emily snorts. "What does she call you, C?"

Catherine's cheeks flush. "No, she calls me CJ."

Emily rolls her eyes, and then sighs, "Well MP is not going to make a very good field agent if she doesn't see the benefit in subterfuge."

Catherine rolls her eyes. "No one without extensive training in counterintelligence has anywhere near the same level of paranoia as you, Emily." She sighs. "MP wants to have the same kind of job as Penelope, she doesn't see the need to take a dozen different routes to work and a different dozen to the train station and we get along, so I don't want to force the issue." Catherine leans back against the wall. "I understand the need for vigilance, Emily. I mean, how could I not: what with my training with you, and Abby, and the rest of our family. MP and I are both taking tech classes. My internship is not training me to be a field agent, Emily. I promise." Catherine reaches out and squeezes Emily's hand.

Emily squeezes back. "Go get your bag Creirwy. I'll meet you outside."

Catherine nods once, retrieves her bag, follows Emily through the glass door, and out onto the tarmac.

* * *

Catherine's POV

* * *

Saturday February 2, 2015

12:30 am

I'm curled up across two seats with my head in Emily's lap, half pretending to be asleep and half mentally reviewing my most recent Spanish lesson, when my skin starts to crawl; the way it does when someone is staring at me. I open my eyes to find Clyde Easter's blue-eyed gaze fixed upon Emily and myself.

He crooks a finger at me and disappears further into the plane.

Being careful not to wake Emily, I disentangle myself from the blanket and stand up. I pass a quartet of sleeping bodyguards before locating Clyde: he's in the kitchenette area at the back of the plane.

He nods at me when I move the curtain aside. "Coffee?" He asks, holding up a carafe. "It's decaf."

I shake my head.

Clyde puts the carafe down. "Tea? Water?"

I shake my head again.

He frowns slightly at my silence. "Have you told anyone that you're going home?"

I shake my head, curious to see just how long I can prolong this one sided conversation.

His frown grows. "That was irresponsible of you. Did Emily speak with anyone?"

I nod and cover a yawn with my left hand.

"Whom did she tell?" His eyes are piercing.

I blink in response.

He sighs quietly. "Do you know where you're staying tonight? Are you going home? Do you need a hotel room?"

I nod and then shake my head.

"Do you ever talk?" He growls in exasperation. "I don't believe I've heard you say more than two words since I met you earlier today."

My lips twitch.

Clyde continues speaking, "I know that Emily likes to talk and that your fiancé is rather loquacious. Do you not feel the need to speak when there are other people around to fill the void?"

I bite my tongue and blink calmly up at him.

He throws his hands up in the air and huffs.

My lips tip up slightly and I decide to speak: "No thank you, I don't drink coffee. I already have tea in my travel mug and Emily brought me a bottle of water. I haven't told anyone I'm going home, but Emily has told Dave at the very least because that's where we're going to stay tonight. And for the record, I do talk, but only when I have something to say."

Clyde looks stunned.

"The silent treatment was for goading Emily earlier." I glare at him. "It was unkind. Abby said you weren't particularly gregarious but generally polite."

He blinks in shock. "Oh, so you know who I am then?"

I nod. "You're siblings."

His shock turns into anger. "And whom have you told?"

I answer quickly, "No one." Resisting the desire to take a step back I continue speaking: "Why would I tell anyone? It's not important."

His posture relaxes marginally, "Did Emily say something about my teasing her?"

I shake my head.

He sighs, "This again?"

I smile. "No, she didn't say anything, but it wasn't difficult to read her, even at a distance. She's got this particular set to her shoulders when she's annoyed. Also, you were smirking just a tiny bit."

Clyde smiles. "I'll have to tell Emily, she needs to work on that."

I frown. "I wouldn't-"

He cuts me off: "What were you two doing earlier with the ridiculous electronic candle?"

I stiffen. "No."

"No?" He raises an eyebrow.

I shake my head, "No. It's private." I cross my arms. "I'm certainly not going to tell you after you've mocked me."

Clyde sighs. "Maybe you'll tell me how you managed to convince Emily to sleep instead? I don't remember ever managing to persuade her."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. "Well, we're not on an op; we're just flying home. I offered to take the first shift." I shrug.

"Oh," He sighs. "You know, I'm your boss. You probably shouldn't antagonize me."

I frown at him. "Technically you're my boss' boss. And I'm an Intern so come May; I won't work for you or your subordinates anymore. You could release me from my contract early, but technically Mr. Dubois would have to do that and he is not currently present, so I think I'm safe at least until he arrives in Washington later this week. I'll also have you know that I have a place at Harvard for a post doc lined up, if I need it. I won't be left destitute by your theoretical threat."

Clyde smiles. "That was a good answer, Catherine."

I cock my head and look at Clyde contemplatively. "How's your Latin?"

He blinks in surprise. "I can appreciate a non-sequitur, provided it has a purpose. Does yours?"

I nod hesitantly.

He smiles. "Do you know which Public school Abby attended?"

I nod again. "Yeah. Em went there for a year or so and Maura is there now."

Clyde's lips twitch. "Well, I attended the male equivalent. So my Latin is a bit rusty, but I remember enough. Why?"

I bite my lip before replying: "I'm looking for a quick lesson."

"Oh?" He looks at his watch, lips pursed. "It's 12:42 in the morning. Why do you want a lesson now?"

I blush slightly. "It doesn't have to be right now. Gideon read Latin. Spence does too. I wanted to say something at the funeral, or maybe just the wake, but I haven't entirely figured out what I want to say yet. I need a couple of pointers either for what to say or where to look."

He nods. "Well if it's a proper lesson you want, talk to Alicia; her Latin is better than mine. Though you're better off waiting till she wakes up, she'll likely take your head off otherwise."

I nod. "Thanks, Emmy's Latin is terrible."

"Emmy?" Clyde's shark smile is back.

 _Shit!_ I blush. "Please don't say anything! I'm not supposed to call her that in public."

He nods seriously. "Very well. Have you considered staying on at Interpol after your internship ends?"

"Why?" I frown slightly, that wasn't quite the response I was expecting.

"I think a person with your skills could be an asset." His smile turns smug.

I frown. "I don't want to be a field agent and I don't want to do undercover work."

He waves his hand dismissively. "That's not important right now."

I'm about to tell him off when the curtain is pulled aside and Emily appears. "Clyde," she says, her tone glacial. She turns to me and her features soften. "Creirwy, it's late. Go back to our seats."

"Please excuse me," I murmur to Clyde and walk away before he can reply.

I can hear Emily's icy voice from halfway back to my seat: "You should sleep too. You're cranky in the morning when you don't get at least 4 hours of sleep." Then she murmurs something too quietly for me to hear. _If I didn't know better, I would think Emily had just threatened her boss._

I wrap the blanket around myself and wait for Emily to reappear.

When she does, she sits down and blinks sleepily at me. "You okay?"

I nod and lean against her.

"Good," she mumbles and closes her eyes. "Go to sleep."

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. Please review if you have something to say.


	3. Enter Sandman

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with anyone you do not recognize.

* * *

Something's wrong, shut the light

Heavy thoughts tonight

And they aren't of Snow White

Dreams of war, dreams of liars

Dreams of dragon's fire

And of things that will bite

\- Enter Sandman, Metallica

* * *

6:45 am Paris

12:45 am Washington DC

David Rossi opens his door with a smile. "Emily! I'm so glad you could make it." He reaches out to embrace her but stops short, noticing two unfamiliar faces illuminated in the darkness as well as three dark SUVs. Dave narrows his eyes in suspicion. "You've brought friends."

"I'm sorry Dave." Emily turns around and glares. "They're not staying." She sighs. "I'll be polite and introduce you in a moment, but first I need help with something in the car."

"Of course," Dave murmurs, steps out onto his porch in his slippers, and closes his front door behind himself.

She turns to the man and woman in black suits and says: "Stay _here_ ," before heading for the third SUV.

Dave follows Emily to the car and peers inside the open back door at her gesture.

He smiles appreciatively at Emily upon seeing Catherine curled up in the backseat.

Emily sighs. "She's beyond exhausted, I'm not sure how much, or if, she slept on the plane."

"You did good, bringing her home. Reid's a mess and seeing Catherine should help get him back on track." Dave calls out "Mia Cara!" When Catherine doesn't move, he turns to look at Emily with a raised eyebrow. "I know she's not asleep. What happened Emily?"

Emily winces, "First the new set of guards descended upon the plane while she was busy talking to one of mine, Alicia. Catherine's back was to the windows and the door and while she didn't panic, she was definitely frightened. Then there was an accident on the 495: A truck and an SUV, the latter was mangled."

"It's February," Dave grimaces. "We're coming up on the 10 year anniversary."

Emily nods and sighs, "It wasn't the usual response. She didn't scream, or cry, or ask us to pull over, she just stopped breathing." Emily blushes. "I was distracted so it took me over a minute to notice. Once she started breathing again it was hyperventilation and it took me about a half hour to calm her down."

Dave sighs and reaches out and takes hold of Catherine's hand.

She doesn't even twitch.

Dave frowns. "How long has she been unresponsive?"

Emily exhales. "Nearly 10 minutes."

"You stay here." Dave sighs. "I will get Reid."  
Emily shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "Actually Dave, could you stay here with Catherine. Clyde won't listen to me, but he might listen to you."

"Clyde Easter is _here_?" He raises an eyebrow.

She nods.

He scowls. "Damn it! I'm going to have to invite him inside."

"No," Emily shakes her head. "It's after midnight, you can tell him to bugger off."

Dave sorts, "Emily, the head of Interpol just showed up on my doorstep. It doesn't matter what time it is, I have to invite him inside." He grimaces, "Damn! I don't know what I'm going to tell Stephen." He glares at Emily, "And don't think that you can disappear on me either, you're my back up."

"Yes sir!" Emily jokingly salutes him.

Dave smiles slightly. "All right, scram. Go get Reid, he's upstairs in Catherine's room."

"Thanks Dave." She kisses his cheek and takes off in the direction of the house.

* * *

12:55 am

Emily finds Spencer fully clothed, if rumpled, and sitting on a chair in Catherine's room. There is a small book open on his lap, but he's not looking at it, he's staring off into space. "Spencer," she calls out softly from the doorway.

His look of confusion quickly transforms into a smile. "Emily! You came!"

She raises an eyebrow "Of course I did," and holds out her arms.

Spencer closes the book, and places it on the end table before rising, and crosses the room in four quick strides. He wraps Emily in a tight hug and whispers, "I'm glad you're here!"

Emily chuckles and takes a step back. "Well you'll be less pleased in a moment, though hopefully happy again after that."

"You have bad news and good news?" Spencer's brow furrows.

Emily's smile is brittle. "Clyde Easter and a squadron of Interpol agents are just outside the front door." She sighs. "And while I couldn't have gotten here tonight without Clyde's help, he's decided to be an ass and pay his respects now, instead of during daylight when it would be more appropriate."

Spencer frowns. "You're not telling me everything."

"No." Emily sighs again. "The other tidbit is that I brought Catherine with me."

"You did?" Spencer's growing smile could light up a room. "Where is she?" He looks over Emily's shoulder and down the hall.

Emily winces. "Spence, there was a small incident."

His focus is immediately focused on Emily. "What happened? Where is she Emily?"

"We drove past an accident on the 495," She whispers.

Spencer pushes past Emily and heads towards the stairs. "How many other people were in the vehicle with you two? Did you have to pull over? Is she still panicking or unresponsive? Oh and you said squadron earlier, just how many is a squadron?"

Emily grimaces and follows him down the stairs. "Just two others. No we didn't pull over, she didn't ask us too. She didn't speak at all actually and unless something has changed in the last 5 minutes, she's unresponsive and has been for just over 20 minutes. And in this particular case a squadron would be eight."

Spencer swears quietly and shoves his feet into Dave's rain boots by the door. "Emily, did you leave her alone?"

Emily rolls her eyes, "Of course not, I'm neither cruel nor stupid. Dave is outside standing guard."

He nods, "Good. Thank you Emily!" Spencer pulls open the door and completely ignoring the four people on the lawn, he heads straight for David Rossi's shadowed form.

Dave nods silently at Spencer before stepping away from the open door.

Spencer studies his fiancées unmoving form for a full minute before running his hands through his hair and sighing.

"Should we call Savannah?" Dave asks quietly.

Spencer shakes his head. "Maybe later, I don't want to ask her to come all the way out here just yet. I want to see how much I can help Catherine first."

Dave nods. "Fair enough. What exactly do you want to do Spencer?"

"Well," Spencer frowns. "We can't leave her out here but I don't want to carry her inside with all those people watching either." He scowls at the four agents prowling around the perimeter of the house and at Emily, who is standing in front of the closed front door arms crossed.

"Of course," Dave nods. "What if I got them inside the house and had Emily help me keep them occupied for lets say 15 minutes. Do you think you could get her hidden away upstairs before beginning to talk her down? Or would you rather do that out here where no one could possibly hear you?" He gestures to the trees beside the house.

Spencer considers if for a moment before shaking his head. "I think it's too cold to keep her outside, even if we went to sit in the woods with jackets and a blanket. Inside is better, it's familiar and that has more potential to help, rather than hinder."

Dave nods. "Good. That's what we'll do then." He crosses the lawn and steps up onto the concrete porch next to Emily. He raises his voice, "If I could have your attention please."

The four agents in view glance in his direction before turning back to surveillance.

Dave sighs and turns to Emily.

Emily pitches her voice to carry. "Come on out Clyde! It's not like you to hide in a vehicle when you could be lurking in shadows."

Clyde Easter opens the back door of the first SUV. He holds up a single finger in Emily's direction and turns back to speaking on a mobile phone.

Emily pats her pockets and practically growls under her breath.

"Are you okay?" Dave whispers in concern.

Emily shakes her head, "That's my personal phone! The bastard stole it from my purse, _again_!"

Clyde calls out "Emily!" waves and walks towards the house.

Emily raises her chin so she can glare down at him.

He holds out the cellphone, "Abby wants to talk to you."

Emily sighs and takes the phone. "Abigail."

Abby chuckles "Don't be cross with me Emily, you're the one who misplaced your phone. Again."

"I did not!" Emily mutters indignantly.

Abby snickers, "Oh! So Clyde nicked it again, did he? Well don't worry; Maura and I will give him two good swift kicks the next time we see him. And you can tell him off when you're no longer needed to play mum."

"Abby," Emily sighs.

"I'm not cross Em, Clyde told me what happened. Right now you are to take excellent care of Catherine because you can always ream my brother out later. Maura and I send our love. Maura would say so herself but she's got a mouthful of pancakes."

Emily smiles, "I love you both. Now leave me alone, I have to-"

Abby cuts her off. "You have to play nice."

"For now." Emily grins and hangs up. She is not surprised to see Clyde's face grinning back at her when she refocuses on the world. She groans and gestures vaguely between the two men, "Dave, this is Clyde Easter. Clyde, David Rossi."

They nod silently at each other.

"What, no snarky comments?" Clyde needles Emily.

Emily ignores him and hand signals to her team to fall in.

Dave clears his throat. "Can I have your attention, please?"

Six faces turn to look at him.

He sighs. "I understand that you've already inspected the perimeter of my house and that you will want to inspect the interior as well. This will be permitted under two conditions and 1 recommendation: 1. That you start in the basement and 2. There are two rooms that are strictly off limits. The first is my office on the left at the top of the stairs. The second is the bedroom at the far left; it has a door hanger on it. There is another bedroom that is currently occupied; it's next to the master bedroom. I would suggest you not wake the occupant tonight. Am I understood?"

Nods all around.

"Good." Dave sighs. "Open the door Emily. It's too cold to leave our guests outside."

Emily nods and opens the front door. "Please come in," She murmurs with an insincere smile.

Four agents enter the house immediately.

Clyde stops next to Emily; his grin is all teeth. "Not worried about inviting vampires in Emily?"

"It's not my house, the invitation wouldn't apply." She smirks. "You should smack right into the invisible force field."

He rolls his eyes and walks through the doorway.

Emily sighs dramatically. "I was so hopeful it would work this time!"

Clyde half turns and sticks his tongue out at Emily.

Dave blinks in surprise.

Emily laughs quietly.

Dave waits for everyone else to enter his house before wrapping his fingers around Emily's forearm.

She raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Emily, I have just allowed the head of Interpol and eight exceptionally well trained body guards to enter my home." Dave tightens his grip. "Most of our family will be here with Jack and Henry tomorrow evening. Tell me honestly; are you expecting trouble?"

Emily shakes her head. "No Dave, at least not here and now. Maybe later in the week, for tonight we're just being cautious. Anyway, four are mine and Clyde should probably have a few more but we're together at the moment, so it makes sense to only have eight." She sighs. "I was under the impressing that Clyde wasn't going with us after we left the airport. I am sorry to spring all this on you, Dave."

"There's nothing we can do about it right now." He sighs, "Are you okay to play hostess alone for a few minutes? I'm going to grab a bottle of whiskey from the cellar."

Emily nods. "I'll be fine but if you want to get rid of Clyde offer him on of those funny beers you've got, he'll hate it."

Dave snorts and enters his home.

Emily follows after him with a quiet sigh.

* * *

1:30 am

Emily enters Catherine's bedroom and looks around with a growing frown. "Where is she?" she whispers.

Spencer points at the bed.

"I don't see her." Emily purses her lips.

Spencer lowers his finger until it's pointing at the floor.

"Oh!" Emily fights back a smile, "Creirwy, are you actually under your bed?"

A muffled voice emanates from behind the door on the right, "Of course not! I'm in the bathroom."

Emily shoots Spencer a betrayed glance.

Spencer grins at her.

Emily rolls her eyes. "Why have you locked yourself in the bathroom?"

A loud sigh can be heard. "I'm embarrassed, I feel stupid, and I look like a drowned rat! I made a fool of myself in front of your coworkers and I'm still going to have to see them for another week. Please go away and let me wallow in my misery."

"Oh Creirwy," Emily sighs. "You're not stupid and no one thinks any less of you." Her lips twitch. "I can't comment on the drowned rat part though since I can't see you."

Silence.

"Are you planning to come out from there anytime soon?" Emily bites her lip.

Silence.

Emily runs her fingers through her hair. "Okay. I'll wait, but I do think we'll both feel better with a hug. You can console me; Dave's offered Clyde and everyone else rooms in the basement."

There is a scuffling noise from behind the door and then in a quiet voice Catherine says "That's not going to make me want to leave the bathroom, Emily, never mind give me incentive to leave my room!"

Emily frowns and looks at Spencer before speaking again. "Good point. How about if you come out, we can French braid Spencer's hair?"

"Hey!" Spencer protests.

A quiet snicker can be heard through the door.

Emily grins. "Or maybe we can teach Spencer how to French braid your hair?"

"Sure." Spencer shrugs.

"Can I think about it?" Catherine sighs

"Sure," Emily smiles. "I need time to find your hairbrush. Is it in your bathroom bag?"

"Yeah, but it's not in here with me, Emmy." She murmurs.

"I think both of our suitcases are still in the car, but don't worry, Spencer can help me find them." Emily opens the door.

Spencer follows her into the hall and lowers his voice. "That wasn't very subtle Emily."

"It doesn't need to be." Emily starts descending the staircase. "Catherine knows we're going to talk about her and she would have told you to stay if she didn't want us to." Emily sighs. "How did you manage to snap her out of it?"

He fidgets nervously on the stairs. "I tried a couple different things."

"Such as?" Emily raises an eyebrow at the evasive answer.

He shakes his head.

She sighs. "Well, will you tell me what actually worked?"

Spencer's cheeks redden. "Una got her to come round a bit but then she started panicking and fighting me to get out of the room so I put her in the shower and turned it on, cold."

"Hence the drowned rat comment..." Emily winces. "I can't imagine she would have been happy but I didn't hear any screaming from downstairs."

Spencer grimaces. "Catherine wasn't pleased and neither was Una, but she didn't scream, just cried quietly…" He mumbles and pulls open the front door.

Emily glances at his arms as they walk across the yard. "Have you been scratched? Has Catherine?"

Spencer shakes his head. "I haven't and I don't think Catherine was either. Una took off as soon as she started panicking."

Emily unlocks and opens the trunk. "Is Catherine still wearing wet clothes?"

"No," Spencer shakes his head. "She's got one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts on."

Emily nods and pulls out a small suitcase. "Do you think she's cold?"

Spencer shrugs and takes the other bag. "We can always leave the pj pants on the bed when we get back. She'll put them on if she wants them."

Emily nods and starts back towards the house. "Spencer, are you going to be okay tonight or will you need help with the nightmares?"

Spencer shakes his head. "I'll be okay." He sighs. "Um Emily," Spencer looks and sounds apprehensive. "Did you light candles for Gideon already?"

She nods.

"Oh." His shoulders sag.

Emily quickly amends her statement: "It wasn't a real candle, Spencer, just an electric tea light. Catherine was restless, so we tried it out and it half worked."

"Half?" Spencer wrinkles his nose in confusion.

Emily snorts. "Yeah, I managed to fall asleep quickly but while Catherine stopped fidgeting, it took several more hours for her to fall asleep."

Spencer nods and opens the front door.

Emily follows him into the house. "Does Catherine still have candlesticks here?"

"Yeah." He nods and climbs the stairs. "They're in the bedside table."

"Did you want to set it up?" Emily asks his back.

Spencer glances back at Emily and beams.

* * *

2:15 am

"Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear."

David Rossi smiles to himself, and puts his robe and slippers back on when he hears Emily stop restraining the volume of her voice. He opens his bedroom door and walks down the hallway towards the singing emanating from Catherine's room.

"Have heart, my dear. We're bound to be afraid. Even if it's just for a few days, making up for all this mess."

He knocks quietly at the door and Emily's voice abruptly cuts off.

A quiet "It's open," is heard instead of someone opening the door.

Dave opens the door and smiles softly when he sees Emily and Spencer sitting side by side on the floor, shoulders touching, leaning back against the bed. Catherine is curled against Spencer, clearly fast asleep, her bare, scarred, legs draped over his thigh and onto Emily's lap. "How is she?" He whispers.

Emily yawns. "Better."

"Good." He murmurs and gestures at Catherine. "She must be cold. There's an extra blanket in the closet, shall I get it for you?"

Spencer nods and whispers, "Thank you."

Dave retrieves the blanket, crosses the room and drapes the blanket over Catherine's sleeping form.

She opens her eyes and blinks sleepily. "Dave…"

He crouches down. "Go back to sleep cara, we can talk in the morning."

Catherine closes her eyes and sighs.

Spencer kisses her forehead.

Dave stands up and glances covertly at Emily and Spencer. "Is there space for me?" He gestures at the low burning candles placed on a small table under the window. "Am I too late to say something?"

"Of course you can join us." Spencer smiles up at him.

Emily whispers, "Did you want privacy?"

"Thank you, but no." Dave stands in front of the candles, crosses himself, and mumbles something inaudibly.

Emily offers him a pillow to sit on.

Dave shakes his head, pulls a chair over to the bed and sits down. "Company is better." He holds out a hand to Emily, and she takes it.

They sit in silence for a moment before Dave breaks it: "I didn't mean to interrupt your singing earlier, Emily. Did you want to continue?"

Emily shakes her head. "No. I was just singing to help Catherine fall asleep."

Spencer snorts.

Emily shoots him a dirty look.

Dave laughs quietly before sobering. "So it wasn't to ease your grief?"

Emily's shoulders tense.

Dave squeezes her hand. "It's okay Emily, you don't have to hide; you're among family."

"Maybe later," She sighs and relaxes her posture. "I can't think of another song right now."

"Okay," Dave nods. "I'll tell a story then. Did I ever tell you about the time Gideon and I went ice fishing?"

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. Please review if you have something to say.


	4. Surprises

AN: My apologies to everyone for the delay, my health isn't great. I will get back to anyone who reviewed or PM'd me ASAP.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine, along with anyone else you do not

* * *

Oh we don't know the roads that we're heading down

We don't know if we're lost, that we'll find a way

We don't know if we leave, will we make it home

We don't know, there's hope, then we'll be okay

\- We Don't Know, The Strumbellas

* * *

7:37 am

I walk sleepily down the stairs and follow Spencer's distinctive voice towards the kitchen. I stand by the closed basement door, my heart racing when I realize that the person he's speaking to isn't Dave, and that I have no idea who he is.

"Oh hello," says the dark haired man standing at the stove.

I flounder, the roar of the blender is all consuming. I am incapable of connecting my brain to my mouth.

He frowns slightly; "You came from upstairs so you're not one of the Interpol Agents, are you?"

My breathing speeds up and I shake my head; still unable to speak I look desperately at Spencer's back.

"Hey Spencer?" he says above the sound of the blender, "I think she's looking for you."

Spencer glances over his shoulder and when his eyes catch mine, he immediately turns off the blender. He smiles gently at me from the other side of the island. "Catherine, I thought you were going to sleep for a while longer."

The silence is welcome and I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

Spencer sighs and walks slowly around the island, empty hands clearly visible.

I can't focus on Spencer; I keep glancing at the unknown man in Dave's kitchen. _Who is he?_

"Eyes on me, my love," Spencer whispers in Russian.

My eyes snap to him instantly.

Spencer stands directly in front of me, blocking my view of everything else, and holds out his arms.

I step into them and exhale, releasing most of my terror.

Spencer leans down and kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry Catherine. If I'd known you were going to wake up this early, I would have stayed upstairs with you. Are you okay? Why are you awake, aren't you exhausted?"

"I'm hungry," I mumble against his chest. "I haven't eaten since shortly after the plane took off."

Spencer frowns. "That was over fifteen hours ago."

I nod silently.

"Come say hello first," Spencer murmurs and wrapping his arm protectively around me, walks us closer to the dark haired man. "Stephen, you remember Catherine, don't you?"

 _When I hear his name, it clicks: this is Gideon's son._

Stephen nods and holds out his hand. "It's been a while."

I swallow my residual fear and shake his hand. "About 8 years. I didn't recognize you, you look different with facial hair."

Stephen laughs. "And you look like an adult instead of a little kid." He looks pensive and nods. "Eight years, since the four of us had dinner. That sounds about right." Stephen smiles kindly at me. "Are you hungry? I've made enough scrambled eggs for everyone and I'm almost finished with the toast. Spencer was in the middle of making strawberry and banana smoothies. Would you like to join us? Some of the agents should be up shortly."

I nod. "Thank you." And whisper, "I'm sorry about your dad."

He stiffens before relaxing slightly. "Thank you."

Spencer directs me to the stool closest to him and kisses my cheek. Then he unplugs the blender and moves it to the island so he can stand between Stephen and myself.

I smile in silent thanks.

Stephen takes four slices of toast out of the toaster oven. "David was catching me up on everyone yesterday. He told me that you're working in France right now. Are you enjoying that?"

I nod.

Spencer turns on the blender and glares at Stephen's back.

Stephen speaks louder: "I noticed you've got a room here, so you must have a key. David should be back soon; he went for a walk. Did you get a chance to see him last night?"

I shoot Spencer a confused look and shake my head in response to Stephen's question.

"Still not one for talking?" Stephen smiles and places toast onto three plates.

I blush.

Spencer turns off the blender and scowls at Stephen. "She talks when she has something to say."

"It's okay Spence," I murmur and rest my left hand on his arm.

Stephen glances curiously between the two of us. "Are you two together?"

"Yes," Spencer snaps before I can even open my mouth.

"They're engaged." Emily's voice comes from somewhere behind me.

I spin around in surprise. "Emily! You're awake!"

"Congratulations!" Stephen's smile is genuine.

Spencer's hackles lower and he murmurs "Thank you."

"Thank you," I smile shyly.

Emily saunters towards us and kisses the top of my head before plopping down on the bar stool next to me and slumping over; arms cushioning her head, looking like she'd rather still be in bed, asleep.

Spencer fills a glass with the concoction from the blender and places it in front of me. "Emily, you said you were going to sleep in. Why are you awake?"

She lifts her head and glares at Spencer. "I need food and coff- caffeine."

Spencer takes a step back. "What about scrambled eggs, toast and a smoothie? Then you can go back to bed and wake up happier later?"

She shakes her head. "I can't go back to bed. Where's Clyde?"

"Haven't seen him." He shrugs and fills two more tall glasses.

Stephen and places a plate of food down in front of me and asks quietly "Is that the guy with the British accent?"

Emily's brown eyes narrow on him. "There are three men with British accents here, unless my prayers have been answered and five of the nine people sleeping in the basement have already left?"

Spencer shakes his head and sits down to eat.

Emily groans.

"Blondish hair and a bit scruffy looking for an agent?" Stephen speaks again.

Emily snorts. "Yeah that's him. Where is he?"

"I don't know." Stephen shrugs. "He went for a walk with David about 30 minutes ago. They should be back soon." He sits down at the far end of the island with a plate of food.

Emily rests her head in her hands and groans.

Stephen looks at his watch. "Spencer it's almost eight, we should leave soon."

"Where are you going?" I frown in suspicion.

Spencer looks guilty. "Stephen and I were going to go up to the cabin and start packing it up."

"Oh," I mumble.

Stephen looks over at us. "You could stay Spencer. I don't think you were expecting company when you agreed to help me."

"No, no," I shake my head. "Go Spence. I'll have a nap and then visit Jenny. Maybe Em will come with me, if she doesn't have to work. You'll be back for dinner though, right?"

"Yes." He kisses me.

Emily reaches over and tugs gently at the end of my braid; "I have to see what mess Clyde has gotten us into first."

I nod, yawn, and mumble: "Where did the Watcher's Council go?"

Emily shoots me a quelling look. "We are far more effective."

I shake my head; "They were effective for a long time. They just didn't evolve with the times."

Emily frowns at me. "I know there was a hidden message in there, but I'm too exhausted for mind games Crierwy."

I shrug.

Stephen looks perplexed but Spencer smiles at me so I smile back.

* * *

9:09 am

I put the car in park.

"I can't believe I let you drive!" Emily groans.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not that bad, Emily. I'm just a bit out of practice and you've gotten used to driving on the wrong side of the road. You winced every single time I turned a corner."

She nods. "You're not bad, much better than your fiancé, but remind me to tell Clyde the interns need lessons in defensive driving."

I bite my tongue and widen my eyes to give myself the appearance of innocence.

Emily takes one look at my face and frowns. "You've already had lessons. Who taught you? It wasn't Jennifer."

"It was Derek," I grin. "Though Abby offered me lessons."

She groans. "I should have known!"

"If I hadn't driven your guards would be in the same car as us." I offer her my hand. "Thanks for that by the way."

"You're welcome. You know I wouldn't have them around if they weren't necessary…" Emily squeezes my hand and lets go quickly. "Are you sure you didn't want to sleep at Dave's?"

I nod and get out of the car. "Yeah. I want to see Jenny, she sounded a bit off when I spoke with her on the phone yesterday. I promise I'll have a nap soon so you two can visit, unless you wanted to sleep first Em?"

Emily shakes her head and follows me. "I'll take the first watch."

I smile back at her and ring the doorbell.

Jennifer answers the door in her pyjamas.

I shout "Surprise!" with a big grin on my face.

My sister grabs me and bursts into tears.

I automatically wrap my arms around her.

"Whoops," Emily murmurs and pushes the two of us inside. Then she closes the door and wraps the two of us in a hug. "You're okay Jennifer," she whispers.

"Mommy?" Henry calls from the kitchen. "Is something wrong? Who's at the door?"

Jennifer steps back. "Everything is fine Henry. Go upstairs and get dressed please." She wipes her tears away and glares at me. "You were supposed to call last night and you didn't!"

I flinch. "I'm sorry Jenny. I didn't know that I was going to be on a plane when I said I'd call."

I look around with a frown, "Where's Will?"

Jen reaches out and takes my hand and the three of us head towards the kitchen. "Will is upstairs getting ready. We just finished eating breakfast, are you hungry? We have leftovers. When did you arrive? Where are you staying? Have you seen Spence yet? And if you have, how is he?"

Emily laughs, "We can only answer one question at a time, Jennifer."

Jennifer leads me through into the kitchen and sits down on a chair. She then pulls me onto her lap and wraps me in another hug. "I was so worried," she mumbles against my shoulder.

I drape one of my arms around her shoulders and rest my head against hers. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

Emily leans against the doorframe and calmly answers my sister's earlier stream of questions: "We've already eaten breakfast so we don't need more food right now, though lunch later would be great. We arrived shortly after midnight and went straight to Dave's house. So yes we've both seen Spencer. Dave said he's doing better since you visited with Henry and a bit better again since we arrived."

Henry following the voices appears in the hallway and shrieks; "Auntie Emily!" Then he runs towards her, arms outstretched.

"Henry!" Emily catches him mid leap and swings him around before hugging him to her. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you!" He echoes back.

Will enters the living room and sees Emily holding Henry but he doesn't see me in the kitchen just beyond. "Emily," He nods. "I suppose I should have expected you to show up."

"Will," She nods back. "I always show up when I'm needed."

"I suppose you do." He smiles. "Did you bring back up this time, or was it unnecessary?"

"I did…" Emily looks around in confusion. "Or at least I think I brought back up. Your wife may have absconded with her though."

Will frowns in confusion.

Emily sighs. "Catherine came with me but she and Jen seem to have disappeared."

"Where's Kit-Cat?" Henry squirms to be put down.

Emily sets him down gently. "Stay put for a minute please Henry."

He frowns up at her, but stands still.

"Will," Emily starts.

He nods, "We're running late. Please go finish getting dressed Henry."

"But I want to show Kit-Cat my batman pyjamas!" Henry pouts adorably.

Will looks at Emily who nods. "You can show her tonight. Jack and your Uncle Aaron are going to be here in 15 minutes so we can go to the park."

Henry crosses his arms. "Mommy is supposed to come too."

Will sighs. "Mommy is going to stay here and visit with your Aunt Emily."

Henry scowls.

Emily crouches down. "Catherine needs to have a nap Henry; she didn't sleep at all on the plane last night so she's really tired. Your mommy and I will make a really yummy lunch and you'll see Catherine when you get back."

Henry nods and climbs the stairs.

Will sighs and enters the kitchen.

Emily follows behind him.

"Hi Will," I wave from my seat on Jen's lap, her head resting against mine.

She looks up, her eyes red.

"Oh Jennifer," Will sighs.

I unwrap Jen's arms from around my waist, stand up, and move aside.

Emily comes to stand behind me and squeezes my shoulder gently.

Will crosses the room and kneels at her feet without touching her he asks: "Are you okay?"

Jen shakes her head.

He closes his eyes and sighs. "Will you be okay if I leave you with Catherine and Emily for a few hours?"  
She shrugs.  
"I know that it's been a rough couple of weeks but Jennifer, is this about Gideon or about-" He struggles to find the right words, "last year?"

Jen's head snaps up, blue eyes wild.

"Shh!" Will takes her hands in his and whispers.

"I'm sorry Will." She blushes. "I thought today was going to be a good day."

"It still can be," Will smiles. "Just rest for now, and visit with your sisters. They'll take good care of you."

Jennifer's smile is as fragile as glass.

Will kisses both of her hands and whispers, "Jennifer Jareau, you are the strongest person I know, you're going to be okay. Even if it takes time, I will wait. I love you Jennifer." He stands up and kisses her forehead. "I'm going to take Henry to the park with Aaron and Jack." Will looks over at Emily and myself. "I'll call the house before we come back."

Emily nods but I can't take my eyes off Jennifer, she looks defeated.

Will walks out of the kitchen.

Emily gently pushes my shoulder and I walk back to Jen. I stand in front of her, not quite touching, unsure of what to do.

She refuses to look at me but offers me her hand, palm up.

I take it gently in mine.

Emily pulls up a chair and offers Jen one of her hands; she takes it with a sigh.

Will comes back a minute later with a sleeping bag, which he places it in the doorway. "I don't think she's going to let you out of her sight anytime soon so you might just want to have your nap in the living room."

"Thanks Will," I smile at him over my shoulder.

He nods and walks away without a backwards glance.

Even though Henry and Will are gone within the next few minutes, Emily, Jen and I don't move from our positions until Jen's eyes snap open, distress etched into her face. She snatches her hands back and covering her mouth with one, rushes to the bathroom.

Emily frowns and quickly follows Jennifer.

I calmly fill a glass of water at the kitchen sink and grab a package of crackers from the cupboard before walking to the bathroom at a more sedate pace. I can hear Jen emptying her stomach and my lips tip upwards into a small smile which must still be present on my face when I arrive because Emily scowls at me from her position holding Jen's hair back.

I shrug and offer Jen the glass of water.

She whispers her thanks and takes several slow sips.

"You're too calm," Emily frowns, "What's going on?"

I do a quick mental calculation and grin. "Can't you tell?"

Emily's eyes flicker between my grin and Jen's pale face.

I can see the exact moment Emily puts it all together because her eyes light up and she starts to smile. "Jennifer, are you pregnant?"

Jennifer nods at Emily's question and frowns at me. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"I didn't actually tell her." I raise an eyebrow. "Besides, it's been long enough and Em's not stupid. I also know you, you would have said something if you hadn't been puking your guts out."

Emily hugs Jen and whispers, "Congratulations!" before wrinkling her nose at me. "We need to come up with a better term for you to use."

I roll my eyes. "Shall I list all the terms I do know? Spence and I filled a small notebook several years ago, I probably remember most of it."

Jen looking a little green whispers, "Please don't."

"Okay," I pout and offer Jen the package of salty crackers.

She takes them with a small smile.

I yawn. "If you're done we should move to the living room or upstairs to my bedroom. I'm exhausted and you both look it too."

"Your baby sister is so kind," Emily mutters to Jen and offers her a hand up.

"She's your baby sister too, or did you forget?" Jen takes the hand and smiles at Emily.

"I was trying to," Emily grumbles.

"Hey!" I protest from the hallway. "You're just upset that I drove you here!"

They laugh and follow me upstairs.

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading, please review if you have something to say.


End file.
